roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragunov SVDS
}} The Dragunov SVDS is a Russian Designated Marksman Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 105 or can be purchased with Credits (CR) History Developed during the early 1990s, the SVDS (Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova Skladnaya), chambered in 7.62x54mmR, is the folding stock variant of the Dragunov SVD. It was designed for usage by airborne infantry units; the folding stock allowing for a more compact size - helpful during transportation and landing operations. Unlike its predecessor, the stock and grip is separated instead of one piece stock-grip. It also has a synthetic shoulder pad, a synthetic grip and cover for better durability, a fixed cheek rest for more comfortable shooting and other upgrades. The rifle was designed for better egronomics, being slighly shorter than the original SVD and is comparable to sporting rifles. A PSO-1M2 scope comes with the rifle by default from the manufacturer. Like other Dragunovs, the SVDS is used as a squad support weapon; the equivalent of a Designated Marksman Rifle in Western militaries. The rifle is very capable for long range sniping, but its accuracy is considered sub-par to the newer, more modern weapon systems. Regardless, it's still able to reliably hit a human size target up to 800m. The newest version of the SVD family, the SVDM, which is a modernized SVDS. In-Game General Infomation The Dragunov SVDS is simillar to its bullpup counterpart, the Dragunov SVU. It is a hard-hitting, slow firing DMR. It is the only DMR in-game capable of one-shot headshot at any range; more in line with Sniper Rifles like the Mosin-Nagant. It is also a 2-Shot-Kill (2SK) at any range, again much like the Mosin-Nagant. However, it has equally large downsides. It has a slow Aim-Down-Sights (ADS) time, a very small magazine of 5+1 rounds; the smallest in class, the lowest reserve ammunition capacity out of all DMRs and its mobility speed is comparable to the Dragunov SVU. Its Rate of Fire (RoF) is also very slow, the slowest in its class at 60 RPM, equating to one shot per second, more in line with the Snipers than DMRs, being slightly faster than the Mosin Nagant. The SVDS has an insanely high aiming magnification for its default Iron sights, at x5.5, the highest of any iron sights. A player might need time to adapt to the higher zoom and the loss of peripheral vision. Most of the other optics available to the SDVS will provide less magnification than the default iron sights. Usage & Tactics The Dragunov SVDS is essentially a semi-automatic Sniper Rifle and should be treated as such. Like its other two hard-hitting DMR counterparts, it is outgunned at closer ranges due to its slow RoF, so Close Quarters Combat (CQC) should be avoided if possible. Nevertheless, it does have the advantage of being able to 1SK at any range with headshots and compared to the Sniper Rifle class, it fires ever so slightly faster than all of them. Because the SVDS is semi-automatic means the user does not need to refrain from ADS to cycle a bolt, like one does on the Snipers Rifles. This makes it much easier to track a target, particularly a moving one, as the player does not need to zoom out after every shot, which is a godsend when firing follow-up shots if the player misses their target. Even with the slow firerate, the weapon is as powerful as other Sniper Rifles, boasting the same one-shot headshot potential as a Sniper. The PSO-1M scope is very good for long range engagement, even though it has a lower magnification than the Sniper Rifle's default scope (x7.5 vs x10). However, this is the same zoom level as the SVU's default scope, so SVU users should find it fairly easy to get used to. Other options for long-range optics are the ACOG (x4.4) and unironically the Z-Point (x4.2). The ACOG has the benefit of having range markings on the reticle, which is convenient for compensating bullet drop, and provides perephiral vision unlike the PSO-1M. In constrast the Z-point has a clearer view on target than the ACOG. It is highly recommended to aim for the head with this rifle. Due to its low RoF, body shots are a rather ineffective option when dealing with enemies. It also equates to a higher Time-To-Kill (TTK) than most DMRs and Snipers, which benefit from torso multipliers which the SVDS lacks. With headshots, however, it performs identical, if not, better than most Sniper Rifles, given the slightly better RoF. Conclusion The SVDS is a high skill cap weapon, with a high risk but equally high reward for using the weapon. If a player can reliably perform headshots, it becomes an extremely lethal weapon, rivalling and even surpassing Sniper Rifles. However, without headshots, the weapon cannot match the firepower of other DMRs, having an extemely slow fireate, slow mobility speed and ADS time and a very small magazine size. It is a bridge between DMRs and Sniper Rifles, having the lethality potential of a Sniper Rifle but retaining the semi-automatic nature of a DMR. Pros & Cons Pros: * One-shot headshot at all ranges. *Very high damage for a DMR - 2SK at all ranges. * Very high sight accuracy. Cons: * Slowest semi-auto fire rate in the game, only slightly higher than all bolt action primaries. * Cannot equip a 10x scope. * Sluggish reload time. * Lowest magazine size in-class. * Lowest reserve ammunition amount in-class. * Very poor close range combat ability. * Slow ADS time. * Visual recoil while ADS with certain optics may throw less experienced players off target. Trivia * The SVDS' magazine model is the same one used by the Dragunov SVU, however, the SVDS only holds 5 rounds whereas the SVU has 10. This is likely due to balancing reasons. ** The magazine model is one of a 10 round magazine for Dragunov weapons. **In real life, there are 5-round magazines for the SVD that were made for export. * The SVDS's iron sights in-game resemble more of a WW2-era German design, such as the Gewehr 43 or StG-44, rather than the sights similar to the Mosin Nagant it has in reality. * This is the only semi-automatic rifle capable of a one-shot headshot regardless of distance. * The receiver of the SVDS is copy-pasted from the SVU's receiver, which means it has the same features as that receiver. * The SVDS' folding stock is the same one used on the AS VAL. The one on the SVD - a fixed wooden stock - is used on the VSS Vintorez. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragunov_sniper_rifle * https://kalashnikov.com/en/product/firearms/mle/svds.html Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Primary Weapons